¡¿Nuestro primer San Valentín?
by Miyasa
Summary: Arnold y Helga llevan algunos meses oficialmente como novios, San Valentín está próximo y él chico quiere hacer algo muy especial pero Helga no muestra mucho entusiasmo por la ocasión.
1. Chapter 1

**¡¿Nuestro primer San Valentín?**

 **Summary: Arnold y Helga, llevan algunos meses oficialmente como novios, San Valentín está próximo y él chico quiere hacer algo muy especial pero Helga no muestra mucho entusiasmo por la ocasión. El chico hace enojar a Helga con sus celos y Arnold al intentar solucionar las cosas empeora la situación.**

 _ **Fanfic para el juego del amigo secreto del grupo: ¡Oye Arnold! Grupo Latino - ¡Salvamos The Jungle Movie!**_

 _ **Mi amiga secreta es: Sandra Viridiana, espero que te guste. Este es el primer fic que regalo :)**_

 **CAP. 1**

Volver de un sueño de diez años no era tan fácil, habían muchas formalidades que hacer, papeles que rellenar, documentos que firmar y todo era sumamente agotador, pero los Shortman recién llegados tenían el consuelo que una vez regresaran a casa podían abrazar a su hijo y aunque este ya tenía a cierta niña que le proporcionará mucho afecto, nunca estaba demás.

Mientras tanto los adultos resolvían sus asuntos. Arnold y Helga aprovecharon de pasar tiempo juntos, fuera de los juegos normales. A Gerald no le molesto verse privado de su mejor amigo es más él apoyaba al cien por ciento la relación, pues él moreno también quería tiempo a solas con su chica.

Cuando los esposos terminaron con las legalidades, se esmeraron de también pasar mucho tiempo con Arnold. Acompañaron al niño a todas partes, eran los únicos adultos que iban a todas las prácticas, lo sacaban a pasear al parque y hasta intentaron enseñarle a andar en bicicleta otra vez, pero de alguna manera las cosas se dieron vueltas y Miles, quien nunca había aprendido a pedalear, término siendo enseñado por su hijo.

—Wow, hijo. Eres muy bueno enseñando.

—Bueno, no seria es la primera vez que lo hago.

Y así fue como les contó a sus padres, que Gerald hasta antes de cuarto grado no sabía andar en bicicleta y también asumió que, por un arrebato suyo, terminaron inscritos en la carrera de bicicletas en pro de la paz mundial.

—Pasamos los dos días antes de la competencia practicando pero a último minuto Gerald me dijo que renunciaba.

— ¿Y qué pasó después?

—Bueno, adivinen quien ganó la carrera.

— ¿Gerald? — Ambos adultos se miraron y con la ligera sospecha habían pronunciado el nombre del mejor amigo de su hijo.

— ¡Si! Yo sabía que él podía y lo logró.

—Que buena historia es esa hijo, fuiste de gran ayuda para tu amigo.

—Se equivocan. —Arnold negó—Gerald ya sabía, solo le faltaba un poco de confianza pero el crédito debe llevárselo el mismo por tener el valor de haberse presentado a pesar de sus temores.

Ambos padres miraron con amor y gran orgullo a su pequeño hijo, quien ya no era el bebé que ellos habían dejado si no un muchachito perfectamente equilibrado a veces dudaban si ellos realmente estaban a la altura del gran trabajo que habían realizado los abuelos del niño.

—No se preocupen, lo harán bien.

— ¿Eh? —Ambos adultos voltearon sorprendidos a mirar al niño.

—Están tristes por lo que se han perdido ¿no? —Ambos adultos asintieron, no dejaban de sorprenderse lo inteligente que era el niño. Arnold suspiró antes de continuar— mamá, papá. No voy a negar que a veces me sentía triste y molesto porque ustedes no estaban conmigo pero creo que lo importante es que ahora están aquí y que podemos ser una gran familia, con los abuelos, los pensionistas y hasta con los animales que viven en la casa.

—Tienes razón, cariño. Pero ahora tú tienes que prometernos dejar de tener ese sueño donde nos vamos.

—Sí, hijo. Estaremos aquí para ti, pase lo que pase.

—No puedo evitarlo pero les prometo que lo intentaré, que estén aquí conmigo es lo que siempre soñé.

Mientras el chico con cabeza de balón disfrutaba la tarde con su familia, Helga los espiaba de lejos. La niña rubia comprendió que los padres de su amado quisieran pasar mucho tiempo, juntos. Así que muy a su pesar se hizo a un lado, dándoles tiempo de calidad a solas aunque obviamente que eso no quería decir que de vez en cuando no fuera a echar un vistazo. Se alegraba mucho por Arnold, los padres de su novio se ganaron su respeto y descubrió que no eran los perdedores que creyó en un principio, eran realmente unos buenos tipos, a diferencia de los suyos.

Stella de repente se percató de una situación muy especial, así que para poder darle una pequeña sorpresa a su hijo le pidió que fuese por helados para todos.

—Claro, mamá.

—Aquí tienes, campeón. —Miles, le tendió un poco de cambio.

— ¿Los de siempre?

—Sí, pero ¿puedes traerme uno adicional de chocolate?

—Querida, no habías dicho que el de choco… — El hombre calló de repente al sentir un fuerte dolor en su empeine.

—Eh, claro. —Arnold, no dijo nada ya acostumbrado que su madre a veces hiciera cosas extrañas.

— ¿Por qué me pisas? —Miles aguanto el dolor hasta que su hijo se fue, en busca de los helados, para luego acariciar la zona afectada mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo por el dolor.

—No seas llorón y mira quien está por allá. —el hombre dirigió su mirada donde señalaba su esposa, sin poder distinguir nada hasta que el reflejo de un cristal lo encegueció, obligándolo a cerrar el otro ojo sin darse cuenta que la bicicleta estaba aún detrás del haciendo que cayera.

—Miles Shortman ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan distraído?

—Lo siento, dulzura.

—Ven, tenemos algo importante que hacer.

Helga por su parte no se percató del intercambio que hubo entre los Shortman, ya que ella siguió observando solo a su amado cabeza de balón, sin notar que los adultos caminaron cautelosamente a través de los arbustos hasta llegar debajo el árbol en el que la chiquilla se encontraba.

—Querido, no hemos visto a Helga últimamente. — Stella le guiño a su esposo para que este le siguiese el juego.

—Sí, es extraño ella siempre está rondando por ahí. —Miles le devolvió el guiño a su esposa, haciéndole entender que captó la indirecta.

La niña se desconcentro de su objetivo para mirar que bajo ella estaban los padres del niño, no se había dado cuenta en que momento habían llegado así que se asomó un poco para prestar atención.

—Crees que se habrá aburrido de ser la novia de nuestro hijo.

—Quizás, ¿Quién sabe?. —Miles solo se encogió de hombros y decidió que bueno que ninguno de los dos decidió ser actor.

—Oh, no. Eso decepcionara profundamente a Arnold.

 _¿Qué? ¡Criminal! ¿Creen que lo que siento por Arnold es un chiste? como se atreven a cuestionar lo profundo que son mis sentimientos. Creo que era muy pronto para retractarme de pensar que eran unos perdedores._ La niña inmersa en sus pensamientos, se desconcentro soltando la rama de la cual estaba afirmada haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio, intentó agarrarse a otra pero esta se quebró haciendo que finalmente cayera sin poder hacer nada más cerro los ojos esperando el golpe de la caída cuando alguien la atrapó, pestañeo fuertemente, para encontrarse que estaba en los brazos del padre de Arnold.

—Buena atrapada. —felicito Stella.

Al ver la sonrisa de ambos adultos, la niña se dio cuenta que ellos siempre supieron que ella estaba ahí.

—Esperen un Segundo. Lo hicieron a propósito pero ¿Por qué harían eso? —la niña estaba desconcertada. No parecían molestos por verse interrumpidos en su pequeño paseo familiar.

—Porque nos agradas, Helga. — la mujer hizo una pausa antes de continuar. —y nos gustaría compartir a nuestro hijo contigo, además ya estamos viejos y nos harías un enorme favor si acompañas a Arnold un rato más por el parque ya sabes sería una verdadera lástima desperdiciar ese mantecado que nos sobra. —El hombre asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo con esposa.

—Bien, pero después no digan que nunca les hago un favor. —Ambos adultos se rieron —. Por cierto, ¿De que sabor es ese helado?

—Chocolate.

—Excelente, tenemos un trato.

Arnold regreso a donde estaban anteriormente sus padres, pero solo encontró la bicicleta abandonada y sin rastro de ellos.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

—¡Aquí estamos, Arnold!

— ¿Qué hacen ahí? — él chico caminó hasta donde veía que estaba su madre moviendo su brazo para llamar su atención.

—Te tenemos una sorpresa. — Su padre estaba de espaldas a ellos, haciendo que despertara la curiosidad de Arnold — Bien, cierra los ojos.

El chico solo pudo seguirles el juego con una sonrisa. Miles rápidamente dejó a la niña de pie frente a su hijo, para volver al lado de su esposa y solo cuando lo último sucedió la mujer le dio permiso a su hijo para que mirara su sorpresa.

— ¡Helga! —el chico sonrió ampliamente, estaba por abrazar a su novia que no había visto por varios días, cuando recordó que llevaba las manos ocupadas. — ups, lo siento, casi te ensucio.

—Cheez, tan distraído como siempre, Arnoldo. —la chica le sonrió.

—Bien, nosotros los dejaremos. — Al ver el intercambio de sonrisas, los adultos decidieron dejar solo a los pequeños. No querían interrumpir su improvisada cita.

—Entonces ¿Quieres un helado?

—Claro.

Minutos después que los adultos se fueron, llevándose la bicicleta con ellos y sus respectivos helados, ambos niños caminaron hasta la banca rosada del parque sentándose uno al lado del otro.

—Lo siento por arruinar su momento. En verdad no quería pero…

—Está bien, Helga. También me gusta pasar mucho el tiempo contigo.

— ¿ah sí?

—Si —el chico aprovechó la oportunidad, mientras la rubia estaba distraída con su propio cono, de tomar su mano libre.

—Oye, ¿Quién te dijo que puedes tocarme? —la chica no se esperaba ese movimiento tan atrevido de Arnold, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, aunque esperaba que eso no amedrentara al niño de sus sueños.

—Por favor, solo unos minutos…

—Yo…— Al ver la cara esperanzada del niño, no podía negarse además ¡Rayos! Ella también quería. — Pero no te acostumbres.

—Lo que tú digas Helga, lo que tú digas.

* * *

—¿No crees que presione mucho a Helga? —Solo después de haber orquestado la improvisada cita, Stella dudo de su actuar.

—Pienso que ella realmente estaba agradecida.

— ¿Lo crees? realmente adoro esa niña, haría cualquier cosa por hacerla más feliz.

—No eres la única… —Miles recordó la mirada soñadora de su hijo, era la misma que le devolvía su espejo cuando miraba a su amada Stella.

—Bueno, cariño y ahora qué hacemos.

—Ya sabes podemos ir a mi cuarto de juegos. —El hombre movió sugerentemente sus cejas a su esposa.

—Ilumíname, señor Shortman. —dijo para detenerse un momento y darle un suave beso a su marido, quien dejó caer la bicicleta para poder posar las manos sobre la cintura de su esposa.

Miles y Stella apreciaban mucho a la pequeña novia de su hijo, como a un miembro más de su familia. Siempre que se la encontraban espiando fuera de la pensión, cualquiera de los dos, se la echaba al hombro para llevarla a casa y aunque en un principio Helga estaba muy avergonzada que la llevaran en calidad de saco hasta Arnold, se terminó acostumbrando y simplemente se dejaba, pero eso no evitaba que rodara los ojos ante lo absurdo de la situación. Para Arnold ver a sus padres traerle su novia hasta su habitación era bastante divertido y vergonzoso.

Las vacaciones pronto se fueron y era hora de volver a la rutina normal, Helga aún se ponía nerviosa con el toque de Arnold. Él hacía que su corazón se disparara pero por algún extraño motivo se le metió a la cabeza que si los veían juntos, sus demás amigos no lo aprobarían, no es que le importara su opinión pero se suponía que ella tenía cierta reputación y años de dedicación en la P.S.118

Cuando la chica le contó sus miedos, Arnold decidió que no tenía problema en mantener su relación en secreto, además había desarrollado cierto gusto perverso por molestar a su novia. Le gustaba tocarla, le encantaba escuchar ese suspiro tan Helga que hacía y ver como se ponía nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se volvían rosas.

Paso solo un mes antes que se revelara el secreto. Los encontraron besándose en un armario y en contra de los miedos de Helga, nadie se sorprendió cuando de un momento se hizo de conocimiento público que los chicos eran novios, es más muchos dijeron que lo sospechaban pero que los dejaron seguir con su jueguito solo para evitar tener que verlos tan acurrucados a todas horas.

Cuando Harold, quien fue que los descubrió, abrió el armario en el que intentaba esconderse para comer una barra de Mr. Fudgy sin que el niño chocolate lo molestara encontró a la pareja de tortolitos en la embarazosa situación, gritó que eran unos asquerosos mientras llamaba a su mamá, el grito alertó a quienes estaban cerca. Cuando Stinky noto lo que Harold vio dijo que Arnold era un chico muy afortunado, Sid quien también estaba cerca pensó que era buena idea tener una novia que lo defendiera, Rhonda quien poco después apareció con Nadine y Sheena afirmó que siempre lo supo, tanto Nadine como Sheena dijeron que eran muy lindos y Eugene, quien también pasaba por ahí, después de caerse informó que estaba bien y así todos tenían algo que agregar.

Cada día que paso, los acontecimientos que habían marcado la vida de Arnold, se volvieron naturales, y así fue como el verano paso al otoño, el otoño al invierno y ni se darían cuenta cuando viniera la primavera pero aún faltaba un poco más, miró a su novia que estaba escribiendo su parte del informe de historia, que les asignó el señor Simmons, tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué? —la chica podía sentir la mirada fija de Arnold a su costado.

—Te ves tan bonita cuando te concentras. —la niña se sonrojo profundamente antes las palabras del preadolescente.

La chica aún no se acostumbraba que la realidad fuera mejor que la fantasía, Arnold era demasiado tierno con ella pero aún no tenía el valor de confesarle todas sus travesuras, obviamente ya sabía varias cosas y su reacción fue simplemente sentirse muy halagado, o sea ¿Quién se siente halagado porque tu novia la loca te acose día y noche? Arnold simplemente le sonrió y le beso la frente.

—Oye, Helga.

— ¿Si Arnold? —la chica detuvo su escritura para poder mirar a su novio.

— ¿Qué haremos para San Valentín?

— ¿Para San Valentín?

—Sí, ya sabes esa fecha en donde los novios…

—Cabeza de balón, sé que es San Valentín.

—Entonces, ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—No, nada en particular. —Claro que Helga tenía algo pensado, una pequeña sorpresa para su amado pero para que funcionara tenía que mantenerse indiferente aunque por dentro estaba dando brincos de emoción con el tan solo hecho del que él le preguntara.

—Pues yo estaba pensando que quizás podríamos salir a cenar por ahí.

—mmm, suena bien para mí. —Aunque Helga quería sonreír y gritar de alegría, hizo su mejor cara de Póker.

— ¿No estás entusiasmada?

—Arnold, por favor podemos continuar con nuestra tarea ¿Sabes que no se hará sola, cierto?

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, cada uno siguió escribiendo sobre uno de los padres fundadores de Estados Unidos.

—Helga. —Arnold, nuevamente interrumpió su escritura para dar algunos toques nerviosos con la punta del lápiz a la mesita instalada en su habitación, la cual fue puesta para que ambos tuvieran el suficiente espacio para trabajar.

— ¿Si, Arnold?

— ¿qué opinas de Cheez París?

—Yo creo que ese garzón me odia.

—Vamos, no creo que te odie. — al ver la ceja enarcada y la mirada fija en él. —Bien, quizás un poco.

—Pero a ti te adora, así que supongo que está bien. ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada…

Arnold, volvió a seguir escribiendo hasta que nuevamente algo cruzó por su mente.

—Helga...

— ¿Si, Arnold?

— ¿Qué opinas del festival del queso?

—Que apesta.

—¡OH! — Al ver su rostro ensombrecido decidió que quizás no fue muy buena idea preguntarle el por qué, así que volvió a probar con otra cosa—Helga…

—Dime. —la rubia estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

—¿Qué te parece un paseo en bote? — Arnold se los imagino a los dos tomados de la mano compartiendo una malteada mientras paseaban en uno de esos lindos botes por el lago de la ciudad.

—¿No se supone que estaría cerrado el parque por reparaciones?

—Tienes razón. —Y hasta ahí quedó su fantasía.

—Helga…

— ¡¿Ahora qué quieres?! — él chico podía ser muy molesto cuando menos lo esperaba.

—Perdón…

La rubia, se sintió mal debía ser más paciente después de todo ella tuvo muchos años para acostumbrarse a estar enamorada de él, en cambio el pobre preadolescente, que lamentablemente fue muchas veces fue rechazado con anterioridad, debía aprender a lidiar con todas emociones confusas.

— lo siento, Arnold. —La chica dejo de lado sus notas para abrazar por la espalda a su amado. —dime que es lo que te preocupa.

—solo quiero que hagamos algo especial…

—tranquilo. —la chica apoyo su mejilla sobre la frente del chico, aprovechando la oportunidad de aspirar el rico aroma a naranja que desprendían los cabellos del muchacho.

— pero en verdad quiero que hagamos algo, es nuestro primer San Valentín juntos.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

Si bien el chico no había hablado de Cecile con nadie más que Gerald, siempre tuvo una parte del recuerdo de esas noches compartidas en su corazón y por lo mismo quería hacer inolvidable el primer San Valentín que tendría con su novia. Quería demostrarle lo mucho que significaba ella para él.

—No te preocupes, es solo que quiero hacer algo realmente especial por los dos… —El chico no pudo evitar ver a Helga, con esos ojos de cachorro.

Helga sintiéndose incómoda por no tomar en cuenta los sentimientos del niño, lo miró directamente a los ojos para poder decirle lo que ella consideraba más importante.

—Arnold, con solo estar juntos me basta —la chica lo abrazó con fuerza —. No necesitas hacer nada más. Esto es todo lo que siempre desee.

—Realmente quiero hacer de tu primer San Valentín algo muy especial.

—Ah, pero no te preocupes por eso. —la chica lo soltó para encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente —.Este no es mi primer San Valentín.

Arnold por un momento desconcertado, creyó que la chica solo se estaba burlando de él.

—Vamos Helga no seas mentirosa, sé que has estado enamorada pues casi toda tu vida de mi… esta será tu primera cita de San Valentín.

—¿A quién llamas mentirosa? Aclaremos una cosa melenudo.— La chica, claramente molesta, golpeo con el dedo índice el pecho de su novio —.Este no es mi primer San Valentín, ni siquiera el segundo tuve uno el año pasado y el anterior a ese.

—¿Qué? — Arnold realmente no se esperaba que la chica hubieses tenido otras citas. Se suponía que ella estaba enamorada de él. —Espera un segundo ¿Saliste con otros chicos?

—No otros chicos, solo con uno, las dos veces.

— ¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conozco?

—Quizás...

Arnold, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban de la boca de su novia, la que supuestamente había pasado toda su vida enamorada de él. Le gusto otro chico lo suficiente para salir no una sino que dos veces en una cita ¿Quién decía que este misterioso niño no volviera a aparecer? Tenía que saber quién era para estar preparado.

—¿Solo Quizás? ¿No me dirás quién es?

—Bueno y por qué te importa tanto… no me digas que estás celoso. —dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver la reacción de Arnold, ella realmente estaba gratamente sorprendida ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que su amado Arnold tendría ese tipo de actitud.

— ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Jamás. —el chico se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y le daba la espalda a Helga. — Además quien estaría celoso de quien saliera con Helga G. Pataki— Solo después de haber soltado las palabras, el chico cabeza de balón se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho pero lamentablemente era muy tarde para retractarse.

De un momento a otro el ambiente se puso muy tenso y frío en la habitación del muchacho.

—Ah, sí. Pues que bueno porque Helga G. Pataki no sale con nadie. —La chica se apresuró en tomar todas sus cosas.

—No, espera. Helga no es lo que quise decir.

—Pues yo escuché muy bien, Shortman. —la chica se colgó la mochila al hombro para agregar unas últimas palabras. —Terminaré mi parte de la asignación, en mi casa. — la chica cerró abruptamente la puerta, dejando al chico solo con su estupidez.

—Helga… -murmuro con un suspiro triste, pero no intento detenerla se sentía confuso y herido, además tampoco quería volver a decir alguna otra estupidez.

* * *

Después de ver el nuevo capítulo de Pop Daddy, Gerald sacó su teléfono del bolsillo para llamar a su pequeña e inteligente novia, Phoebe. El chico se lamentó haber dividido la tarea de historia, que por cierto terminó el día anterior. Pudo haber pasado el sábado junto a ella, igual como lo estarían haciendo Arnold y Helga. Aunque quizás aún hubiese una oportunidad, si llamaba a la chica pudiesen pasar el rato, nervioso presiono la pantalla sobre el contacto.

Después de solo dos tonos, la chica contestó su móvil.

—Hola, Phoebe, soy yo Gerald.

—Hola Gerald, sé que eres tú, te tengo como contacto.

—Es cierto, yo… —Él chico estaba avergonzado, a veces olvidaba lo racional que era la niña. —Quería saber si querías pasar el rato hoy.

—Oh, lo siento. —La chica tomó aire antes de continuar. —tengo una situación, un tanto especial, es más te aconsejaría que fueras a visitar a Arnold.

—bien, pero lo más probable que este… — antes que él chico pudiese terminar con la frase, escuchó un murmullo parecido a un adiós y el pitido del teléfono al terminar el llamado.

Estaba por realizar la llamada a su mejor amigo, cuando su teléfono mostro la llamada entrante del rubio. Se acercó el teléfono al oído para contestar.

— ¿Gerald?

— Hola, viejo ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Puedes venir a mi casa hoy?

—Claro, Arn… —nuevamente le habían cortado el teléfono antes de poder terminar la frase. El moreno solo pudo asumir que algo extraño estaba pasando, Arnold no solía ser tan cortante al teléfono y aunque aún no sabía que era, pronto lo descubriría.

* * *

Después de cortar abruptamente el llamado, Phoebe deicidio que por fin buscaría respuestas a la repentina llegada de su mejor amiga, la que por cierto estaba muy molesta como no la había visto en meses. Observó como caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, mientras gesticulaba con los brazos y murmuraba frases casi inentendibles.

— ¿Quién se crees que es? Me viene a pedir explicaciones a mí…

—¿Helga?

—Además ¿por qué cree que tiene el derecho de…?

—Helga…

— Y como se atreve a decir que…

— ¡Helga! — la pelinegra intento llamar la atención de su amiga por las buenas pero como bien sabía, esta no paraba hasta que le gritaban.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó molesta.

Phoebe contó hasta mentalmente hasta diez, para no perder la paciencia y poder averiguar qué es lo que le pasaba a la rubia. —Me podrías explicar ¿Por qué llevas una hora murmurando y hablando sola por mi habitación?

—Lo siento Pheebs… —Después de haber estado dando vueltas sin parar por la habitación, la chica se sentía un poco mareada así que decidió sentarse en la cama de su mejor amiga. — yo… tuve una discusión con Arnold.

—¿Podría saber el motivo?

—¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿la inquisición española? — La chica quien se había vuelto a poner de pie, al mirar la cara sorprendida de su amiga, volvió a su lugar. —Mira, yo lo siento, es solo que no me esperaba. —y así Helga comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido durante la mañana.

—Bueno tenemos una situación bastante interesante por aquí, por un lado Arnold esta celoso por un chico que salió contigo y por otro él aún no sabe que él es ese chico. Si lo piensas bien es bastante gracioso. —Phoebe no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Pheebs, no te burles y ¿ahora qué hago? —la chica suspiro triste antes de continuar. —Ni siquiera sé porque sentiría celos de que alguien salga conmigo, como él dijo, no es que yo fuera la gran cosa. No soy lo suficientemente bonita ni agradable.

—Helga Geraldine Pataki. —Phoebe se levantó de su silla, muy molesta, para ponerse frente a su amiga. —No vuelvas a decir eso, sabes bien que eres muy bonita y aunque no lo fueras, lo que importa es lo que va por dentro.

—Lo dices solo porque eres mi amiga. —A veces Helga no podía dejar de lado algunas inseguridades.

—No, lo digo porque es la verdad y Arnold también lo sabe por eso esta celoso. —Tomó una pausa para sentarse a su lado en la cama y apoyar su mano en el hombro de la rubia. — es más estoy casi segura que debe sentirse inseguro de que puedas irte con otro.

—Gracias, Pheebs. — Helga se volvió a parar de un salto, cruzando sus brazos enojada. — Pero ¿inseguro de qué? ¿Estoy con él o no?

—Bueno, Helga. Muchas personas experimentan celos cuando no están seguros de sí mismo. —hizo una pausa antes de continuar formulando su teoría— Lo que debieses hacer es averiguar el porqué de sus inseguridades pero tratándose de Arnold quizás pronto él vaya a ti y te cuente cuál es su problema aunque si lo pienso bien y me baso en la personalidad de Arnold, diría que él piensa que tú no eres feliz con él.

—Pero ¿Por qué pensaría algo así, ese pequeño camarón con pelos?

—No lo sé, pero yo te aconsejaría ir a tu casa a esperar.

* * *

Luego de esquivar la manada de animales provenientes del interior de Sunset Arms, Gerald camino por el pasillo siguiendo al abuelo de Arnold mientras saludaba a los inquilinos que iban apareciendo. Una vez fuera de la habitación de Arnold, el moreno abrió la puerta para dejar pasar al abuelo del chico, el cual llevaba una bandeja con leche y galletas.

Cuando entro a la habitación de su mejor amigo, lo vio con la cabeza entre los brazos en la mesa auxiliar, que al parecer no había estado ocupando solo, tanto Gerald como Phil se miraron al notar el aire melancólico del rubio, Gerald se acercó para tocar el hombro de su amigo.

—Hola, viejo. — Arnold se levantó sobresaltado viendo a su abuelo y su mejor amigo en su habitación, vio el pulgar que le ofrecía el moreno pero apenas pudo hacer una triste imitación de su saludo.

—Chaparrito, ¿Sucede algo?

—Sí, amigo, ¿Por qué esa cara? — Gerald miró en todas las direcciones de la habitación buscando algo, o más específicamente a alguien, solo cuando estuvo cien por ciento que la novia de su amigo no estaba en escena se atrevió a hablar. —Oye y ese milagro de que Helga no esté por aquí, creí que estaban pegados de la cadera.

—Bueno, lo mismo podría decir de Phoebe y tú. —Arnold respondió molesto, dejando un poco asombrados a su abuelo y a Gerald, ya que ellos sabían que el mal genio de Arnold, existía, pero era una cosa poco común.

— ¿Y yo que te hice?

—Lo siento Gerald, solo tuve una pelea con Helga.

—Ah, tu pequeña novia del gran moño rosa y una ceja. —El abuelo se sentó en la silla vacía antes de continuar. —Eso explicaría por qué salió dando un portazo hace un rato. ¿Qué hiciste Short-man para hacerla enojar tanto?

—Espera un segundo Phil, ¿Por qué crees que Arnold, mi hombre principal fue el culpable? De seguro fue esa niña con su genio de los mil demonios.

—Gerald, es mi nieto, te apostaría un dólar a que él fue el culpable. — Arnold quien ya estaba cansado que estuvieran hablando como si no estuviera ahí, detuvo su juego.

— Gerald no apuestes con el abuelo, él tiene razón.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno ya que no puedo apostar, los dejo solos. —Phil salió de la habitación murmurando algo sobre que estaría en su oficina un buen rato.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta, el moreno se fue a acomodar en su sillón favorito con uno de los vasos de leche y algunas galletas, mientras esperaba a que Arnold le contara lo que pasaba y tal como lo predijo, su mejor amigo comenzó a relatar toda la situación anterior.

* * *

—Y eso fue todo ¿Qué se supone que haga? No creo que este de humor para hablar.

—Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm… Amigo, créeme que jamás pensé que fueras tan celoso.

—Que no estoy celoso, Gerald. Es solo que se supone que ella ha estado enamorada de mí ¿Por qué tendría que salir con otro chico?

—Tranquilízate, viejo. Tú también has tenido tus citas de San Valentín.

—Sí, pero es distinto.

—No le veo lo distinto, y mejor que no te escuchen las chicas eso es terriblemente machista.

—Lo sé, pero me siento quizás un poco engañado.

— ¿Por qué? Ni que ella hubiese besado o algo así a ese chico.

—Gerald, eres un genio.

— ¿Si? —el moreno pestaño confundido antes de mirarse las uñas complacido. —O sea sí. Ya lo sabía pero… ¿Por qué?

—Helga solo me ha besado a mí. En la Obra, en nenas de la bahía, en FTI y desde San Lorenzo compartimos muchos…

—Está bien, está bien. —Gerald sacudió sus brazos para evitar que su amigo continuara. — ¡No quiero saber tanta información!

Arnold miró curioso la reacción de su amigo, quien estaba sumamente avergonzado y claramente asqueado. Cuando algo vino a su mente ¿Podría ser qué…?

—Phoebe y tú… — se detuvo un momento antes de continuar, ¿no sea se suponía que Gerald era el hombre de las damas? — ¿No se besan?

— ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!

— Con que no se besan… — volvió a señalar con una sonrisa de sabelotodo. ¿Quién imaginaria que Arnold, el chico que tuvo que ensayar un saludo para poder dirigirse a una chica seria más experimentado?

—Yo…

—No tengas vergüenza, es muy agradable besar a una chica, en especial si es tu novia.

—No quiero saber lo que Helga y tu hacen a solas. —Gerald tuvo un escalofrío cuando la imagen de su mejor amigo y el terror Pataki se cruzó por su mente.

—Pero…

—No.

—Vamos, Gerald. No seas tímido

—Arnold esa niña te ha corrompido.

—La mejor parte es cuando abres la… —El abuelo iba entrando nuevamente a la habitación de Arnold para robar otra galleta de avena y pasas, cuando Gerald paso gritando y corriendo a su lado.

— ¿Gerald? —el rubio solo alcanzo a ver la estela de polvo que dejo su amigo cuando se fue.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?

—No lo sé abuelo, yo solo le estaba contando que la mejor parte de besarse es cuando abres la ventana para que entre el fresco, pero ni siquiera me dejó terminar.

—Bueno y ¿Pudiste solucionar tu problema?

—Sí, iré a hablar con Helga ahora mismo. Gracias abuelo.

Phil quien se había sentado a comer las galletas que quedaron abandonadas abrió de repente los ojos sorprendidos— Espera un segundo Y ¿para qué necesita que entre el fresco? — Se rasco la cabeza para luego negar con la cabeza y exclamar algo como estos jovenesy sus hormonas juveniles.

* * *

Él chico caminó nervioso hasta el imperio de los súper localizadores, respiro hondo varias veces antes de tocar la puerta esperando que la suerte le sonriera y fuese ella quien saliera, pero lamentablemente hoy no era su día.

—Tenemos una gran variedad de local…— Big Bob, había salido con su frase habitual, después de la quiebra, con la esperanza de vender un localizador pero solo vio al pequeño amigo de su hija. —Ah, eres tú, Alfred. ¿Vienes por un localizador? Por ser amigo de mi hija te puedo vender dos localizadores por el precio de uno.

—Soy Arnold, Señor Pataki. Y no vengo a comprar localizadores. Solo vengo a ver a Helga ¿Se encuentra?

—Sí, sí. Eso creo, La llamare.

Mientras el chico esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos, fuera, escuchaba como Bob Pataki seguía llamando a su hija menor por el nombre de su hermana a veces dudaba si ellos sabían que Helga existía o si solo era que tenían un problema para los nombres después de todo cambio el nombre de "San Lorenzo" por "Santo Lawrence". Estaba tan distraído, como de costumbre, que casi no nota que Helga estaba de brazos cruzados frente a él.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué te trae por acá, Arnoldo? —Helga enarco una ceja, claramente molesta, esperando que el rubio hablara.

—Helga yo…— él chico se sonrojo al ver a su novia, que se encontraba con su pelo suelto el que caía por sus hombros no pudo evitar derretirse y soltar una sonrisa enamorada.

— ¿Sí? No tengo tu tiempo, melenudo. Di lo que quieres o márchate.

El chico al ver el ceño fruncido de la niña, se volvió a parar derecho frotándose el cuello nervioso antes de continuar —solo quería disculparme.

—mmm, más te convenía melenudo nadie cuestiona a Helga G. Pataki.

—Sí y lo siento. —Él chico inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de disculpa — es solo me pone un poco loco imaginarte con alguien más. —Hasta ahí la disculpa del chico había ido bastante bien, lo noto al ver la sonrisa complacida de su novia. — pero al fin y al cabo, no se de que me preocupo si sé que solo te has besado conmigo. —El muchacho dijo lo último con una sonrisa engreída.

—Uhmm, puede ser que haya besado a otro chico como agradecimiento. — A Helga no le gustaba el tonito con el que él chico estaba hablando, ¿Quién se creía que era? Ella prácticamente había borrado de su mente el beso con su ex acosador personal pero la actitud arrogante de Arnold ya la sacaba de quicio.

Arnold nuevamente fue sorprendido por la que aún consideraba su novia ¿Por qué no decía en serio que habían terminado?

— Espera un segundo ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? y ¿principalmente por qué? —El rubio pregunto exaltado, haciendo que la paciencia de Helga, que por cierto no era mucha se estuviese poniendo seriamente a prueba.

—Cálmate, amigo. Primero que nada no siento nada por él más que amistad y segundo el chico se lo merecía.

— ¿Nombre?

— ¿Nombre de quién?

—Del chico que besaste.

—ja, ja, ja ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? saludos.

—No me vengas con chistecitos, Helga. —Arnold estaba molesto, realmente muy molesto. No con Helga si no con quien se había atrevido a robar algo que asumió solo le pertenecía a él.

—Brainy y ¿Qué?

— ¡Brainy! — ese chico raro que aparecía de la nada. Arnold sabía que estaba siendo irracional e injusto pero un había un lado de él que no paraba de enviarle malos pensamientos, así que no pudo evitar continuar con ellos. Siendo claramente consciente que Brainy estaba enamorado de Helga, pues él mismo había pedido de su ayuda hace mucho tiempo pero realmente nunca pensó, ni siquiera cuando no estaba enamorado de Helga, que de entre todos los niños él tuviese oportunidad con la rubia.

—Bueno, si tu no me hubieses ignorado, yo no hubiese roto tú foto en mil pedazos y arrojando mi medallón al río, gracias a Brainy quien fue el que recupero mi relicario fue que pude ayudar a tus padres.

Arnold suspiró nuevamente cansado, se masajeó la frente irritado pensando que no tenía sentido seguir enojándose por sucesos que ya pasaron.

—Bueno aun me queda el consuelo, que soy tu primer novio.—intentó buscar el lado positivo una vez más.

—Pues no, melenudo. Tampoco eres mi primer novio y antes que preguntes, Stinky fue mi primer novio. —Helga quien también estaba aburrida de la actitud tan diferente a lo normal de Arnold simplemente le cerró la puerta en la cara.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _NA: ¿Que creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Arnold solucionara las cosas con Helga? ¿Por qué Arnold está siendo tan celoso? ¿Cual es la sorpresa que est preparando la rubia de una ceja? ¿Donde están Miles y Stella? ¿Gerald recibirá su primer beso? La respuesta a esta y muchas otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Un saludo especial a piscis34, que me ayudó en el título de este fic._**

 ** _Gracias por leer, haganme saber si les gusto o no con un comentario._**

 ** _¡Feliz día de San Valentín! y nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte del regalo de San Valentín espero les guste.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

 **CAP2**

Después de dejar a Arnold fuera, Helga se dirigió a su habitación para seguir con lo suyo. La chica había estado ensayando un peinado adecuado para su cita de San Valentín antes que llegara el niño. Se llevó la uña del dedo pulgar a la boca para morderla nerviosa, olvidando que Phoebe le había aplicado un esmalte para evitar que lo hiciera, así que se sentó frente al tocador apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos pensando que sentido tenia seguir con todo el plan si quizás Arnold ya no querría salir con ella. Helga miro a través del espejo el suéter rosa con franjas rojas, la falda fucsia y el zapato rojo. Su ropa se encontraba, perfectamente tendida, sobre la cama esperando el único día del año en donde su dueña volvía a utilizarlas.

La niña se preguntó si habría sido muy injusta con Arnold, ella sabía lo que era sentir celos y era una sensación para nada agradable. Quizás debió haber tenido más paciencia, ahora no habría ninguna sorpresa, porque ya no tendría cita. Después de unos momentos regodeándose en su miseria Helga se levantó abruptamente, casi tirando la silla, ella no se había esforzado en vano por casi siete años para que todo se arruinara de la nada.

— ¡Olga! ¡Ven a cenar!

La niña bufo irritada, antes de gritar — ¡Soy Helga! —y se dirigió a la improvisada cocina a comer las sucias latas de sopa de todos los días, no entendía a sus padres aun conservaban ambos vehículos, sin olvidar el avión que ocuparon para ir a San Lorenzo o el mismo imperio ¿Qué acaso no era más importante conservar la casa en la que vivían que el piano que utilizaba Olga? A veces pensaba que ella era la única adulta en ese lugar.

* * *

Arnold nuevamente llamo a Gerald para que fuera a hablar a su casa, el moreno acepto ir con la condición de que por favor dejara de lado el tema de los besos. Arnold accedió, aunque no estaba de humor para seguir hablando de los momentos compartidos con Helga, que ahora los sentía tan lejano. A pesar de que la última vez que lo había hecho fue esa misma mañana.

—y ya solucionaste las cosas con ella. —fue lo primero que pregunto Gerald, cuando entro al cuarto de Arnold donde el chico lo esperaba sentado sobre su cama con los codos en las rodillas mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus mejillas.

—no, yo creo que lo empeore. —El rubio le conto lo que había sucedido en la nueva residencia Pataki.

—mmm, mmm. — Gerald se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba. —Arnold, amigo. Lo que no entiendo es tu actitud ¿Por qué te importa tanto las relaciones o lo que pudo haber hecho ella antes de ser oficialmente tu novia?

—Es porque…

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque siento que la voy a decepcionar… —respondió afligido Arnold.

—Viejo, ¿De que estas hablando? — Gerald se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo. —Si alguien me preguntaba hasta el día de ayer quien era el celoso o posesivo de esta relación, mi respuesta sin pestañar seria Helga, si me hubiesen preguntado quien decepcionaría a quien mi respuesta sin duda hubiese sido Helga, si me hubiesen preguntado quien era el más…

—ya entendí, ya entendí. Tu respuesta habría sido Helga. —Arnold rodo los ojos.

—Sí, si como te decía porque no me cuentas ¿por qué crees que decepcionaras a esa niña?, a pesar de que no siempre ha sido de mi completo agrado, principalmente por su obsesión en molestarte, he notado que ella no era tan mala como creía en un principio.

—Si solo hubieras visto lo que yo vi…

—No sé porque pero no me gusta donde va yendo esta conversación.

— ¡Gerald!

—lo siento, yo solo decía. Continua. —la mirada enojada de Arnold obligo al moreno a disculparse.

—Ella fabrico un santuario en su armario con mi imagen. —Gerald iba a realizar un comentario pero se retractó. — Ella me adora, me atrevería decir que más que los ojos verdes y de eso que ellos me consideran prácticamente su Dios, no he podido sacarme eso de la cabeza ¿y si no soy lo que ella esperaba? ¿Y si se aburre de mí? ¿Y si sus fantasías son mejores que la realidad? Ella realmente tiene muchas cosas mías que he ido descartando a través de los años, mis dientes de leche, gomas de mascar, lápices, botellas, calcetines y hasta tenia —él chico se sonrojo pensando que mejor esa parte la guardaba para sí mismo.

Gerald enarco una ceja ante el abrupto silencio de su amigo. — ¿Tenia? ¿Qué más tenia?

— ¿Qué más tenia? Ah… sí, sí .Cepillos de dientes, muchos cepillos de dientes.

—Ok, prefiero no saber lo que estabas por decir.

—Él punto, Gerald, es que ella me lleva amando por años de lejos y siento que ahora que por fin estamos alineados, se dé cuenta que no soy ese chico tan especial que creía. Vamos, antes de quinto grado apenas le di un poco de atención, ahora pienso en todas esas veces que ella estaba ahí; inventando absurdas razones y era realmente porque me estaba observando. Es más busco en mi memoria y me siento realmente mal por todas esas ocasiones en donde simplemente la ignore o la rechace.

—Arnold, viejo tu nunca has tratado mal a Helga.

—Sí, Gerald lo he hecho y no solo una vez.

—a ver menciona una sola vez en la que tú, mi amigo no hayas sido tolerante con Helga G. Pataki. —Gerald se cruzó de brazos confiado en que Arnold no recordaría ninguna.

—vertí pintura sobre su vestido.

— Solo porque ella lo hizo primero, y solo fue por instinto. No cuenta.

—Abandone la obra que dirigía.

—Abandonamos, y solo fue porque yo te incite.

—la empuje porque no quería compartir el pupitre con ella para el paro de maestros.

—todos estábamos incomodos, sigue sin contar.

—le dije que era la última persona con la que me gustaría estar casado, que preferiría estar relacionado con cualquier otra persona del planeta, que no era mi persona favorita y que preferiría trabajar con Lila.

—Bueno eso no se oye nada bien pero si lo piensas, Helga en cuarto grado fue especialmente más molesta contigo y se merecía que alguna vez le dejaras las cosas claras.

Arnold suspiro — Quizás pero ella tampoco fue del todo mala sabes ella realmente fue de apoyo cuando Lila me rechazo, y ahora sé que ella realmente le debió haber dolido verme enamorarme de otra persona pero… ella realmente fue muy comprensiva y amable.

—Helga G. Pataki ¿Consolándote? Ahora lo creo, pero si me hubieras contado lo mismo a los nueve años no te hubiese creído.

—Y no fue la única vez que me ayudo. Cuando fue la semana de vacaciones, esa chica que te conté tenía este loco plan pero Helga realmente se esforzó por advertirme de la situación y ¿Qué hice yo? La ignore.

—pero, ¿no todo salió bien? y ustedes ganaron la competencia. —intento señalar positivamente Gerald.

—Sí y no fue la única vez que Helga realmente se esforzó de manera positiva por llamar mi atención, recuerdas esa cena en Cheez Paris.

—ni me lo menciones, nunca había lavado tantos platos…

—Sí, pero ella hizo todo eso porque quería que yo supiera que era tanto o más sofisticada que Lila pero no le di importancia.

—Viejo, ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes, esas cosas ya están pasadas no sacas nada con traerlas a la luz.

—Lo sé, pero lo que más me duele recordar es aquella vez en la fiesta de disfraces de Rhonda.

—Ah, cuando la llamaste Lila. —Gerald se sintió inmediatamente mal por haberle añadido sal a la herida, al ver la mueca adolorida que le dio Arnold.

—Sí, cuando la llame Lila y ella se sintió tan incómoda que se quitó el disfraz solo para encontrarse con mi rechazo. —Arnold suspiro para volver a poyar su rostro entre sus manos. — ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que se cuánto duele que te rechacen y aun así yo no la tome en serio. La deje sola y a pesar de que pude notar su tristeza no fue hasta mucho después que me di cuenta lo que había hecho.

—Bueno si lo dices así, pero viejo exceptuando esas ocasiones, ella no fue especialmente amable contigo por lo menos hasta quinto grado. Es más nunca me hubiese imaginado que ella estaba enamorada de ti y si te pones a pensar en todo lo que me dices y si a pesar de todas esas ocasiones que mencionas ella no se rindió y nunca dejo de insistir dudo mucho que lo haga ahora.

— ¿Tú crees? —Arnold por fin vio una pequeña luz de esperanza.

—Claro, pero ahora me tengo que ir porque ya es hora de cenar. —el chico extendió su pulgar a su amigo para poder despedirse.

Arnold vio marcharse a su mejor amigo, pero a pesar de su última charla no quedo completamente convencido.

* * *

Después de un largo y agotador día en la ciudad tanto Miles como Stella se alegraron enormemente de poder llegar a su hogar, estacionaron el viejo pero fiel Packard para poder sacar todas las bolsas de víveres y dejarlas en la cocina. Estaban terminando de ordenar cuando escucharon el inconfundible gong que utilizaba a veces la madre de Miles para llamar a todos a cenar, se apresuraron en terminar, para ir hasta el comedor donde todo ya estaba servido y algunos inquilinos ya se encontraban sentados, tomaron sus lugares en la mesa, saludando al resto y a la vez notando que su hijo aún no estaba, estaban por preguntar por el niño cuando este apareció con pasos lentos a tomar su asiento.

— ¿Arnold?

— ¿Pasa algo malo cariño?

—Hola mamá, hola papá. — El chico les dio una sonrisa triste a ambos adultos quienes se miraron preocupados.

—Arnold. ¿Qué tal tu día? — al ver la muesca de tristeza, de su hijo, Stella golpeo la espinilla de su marido. Él cual al verse prontamente atacado solo movió los brazos en un ¿Qué?

—todo bien ¿Qué tal el suyo? — el niño intento sonreír pero lo único que pudo esbozar fue una mueca triste.

Ninguno de sus padres quiso presionar al muchacho, así que desviaron el tema a sus aventuras por la ciudad. Phil y Gertie, observaron en silencio la situación sabiendo que pronto el joven Arnold recurriría a alguno de ellos buscando consejo.

Después que todos se retiraron a dormir, un acomplejado Arnold se acercó a su abuelo el cual se encontraba terminando de ordenar los platos utilizados. El niño se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa que se encontraba a la cocina, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados.

—Abuelo, tengo un problema.

— No me digas que aún no has podido hacer las paces con tu pequeña novia del moño rosa y una ceja.

—No, yo solo creo que lo empeore.

—Bueno, bueno y ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a tus padres por esta vez?

—yo, no los quiero molestar.

—No creo que los molestes, si están parados espiando en el pasillo. —El hombre levanto la voz, haciendo que ambos adultos se mostrasen con una sonrisa culpable. — ¿Por qué no ayudan a Arnold con uno de sus baches en la accidentada carretera de su juventud?

Arnold se sintió un poco incómodo y también algo culpable, no esperaba que sus padres estuviesen espiando ni siquiera los había considerado para poder hablar sobre su problema con Helga, pero estaba agradecido en que se interesaran por él.

— ¿Qué dices chaparrito? ¿Crees que tus padres te puedan ayudar?

—Claro abuelo.

—Mamá, Papá. Tengo un problema.

Ambos adultos tomaron asiento a cada lado del chico, con sonrisas nerviosas se miraron. Este sería el primer problema en el cual aconsejarían a su hijo realmente esperaban poder hacerlo bien.

— un problema — repitió Stella.

—El primer problema con el que te ayudaremos. —Continúo Miles

— Estoy nerviosa…

—yo igual.

— y ¡yo! Creo que esos frijoles de la cena me sentaron realmente mal. —El anciano se acarició el estómago el cual emitía extraños ruidos intestinales. — bueno, los dejaré recuerden si necesitan mi ayuda…

— tranquilo, te llamaremos papá.

— ¡No!, ni se les ocurra venir a molestar. —el abuelo rodo los ojos para salir rumiando cosas algo sobre los jóvenes que creen porque ayudaran en un solo problema ya creen que se las saben todas y también un Galletita que le pusiste a esos frijoles, están haciendo el sau sau leru* en mi estómago.

Una vez que el abuelo se fue, un incómodo silencio cruzo la habitación y para romperlo Stella fue la primera en hablar. — bueno y que se supone que hacemos ahora. —la mujer le pregunto a su hijo.

—por lo regular el abuelo me cuenta una historia que está extrañamente relacionada con mi problema.

— ¿y eso te ayuda? —pregunto Miles, recordando todas las historias sobre Jimmy Kafka que le conto su padre en su niñez.

—a veces. —respondió Arnold, decaído.

— bueno entonces y si nos partes contando que es lo que te pasa. —Stella

—tuve una discusión con Helga. — Y así el niño procedió a contarle a sus padres desde el principio hasta la última conversación con Gerald. — Ni siquiera sé porque le gusto, no he hecho nada por ella. —Arnold apoyo su cabeza sobre los brazos.

Ambos adultos se miraron preocupados, en todo el tiempo que llegaban de regreso nunca lo habían visto tan desanimado al contrario él era el que siempre le buscaba el lado positivo a todas las situaciones.

— Bueno hijo, entiendo que te preocupa que ella crea que no eras tan especial como esperaba. —Stella comprendió inmediatamente el miedo que su hijo tenía. —pero no deberías estar inseguro, eres especial y no creo que después de años amándote en secreto de un día para otro se aburra.

—pero no he hecho nada por ella. —Arnold extendió los brazos angustiado.

—Claro que lo has hecho, quizás hasta hace poco correspondes sus sentimientos pero apostaría que siempre has sido un buen amigo cuando realmente ha importado. —intento consolarlo Miles.

—no siempre. Tampoco he hecho nada especial, solo lo mismo que hago por los otros…

Ambos adultos se miraron nerviosos, no estaba funcionando, aun no conocían lo suficiente a su hijo para poder ayudarlo en su problema quizás debiesen ir por Phil de seguro el sabría qué hacer.

El hombre se estaba a punto de levantar para ir en busca de la ayuda de su padre cuando sintió el apretón en su mano de su esposa, la miro con duda y comprendió que ella quería intentar una vez más.

—Dijiste que a veces una historia te ayudaba ¿No?, no sé si esta será la que necesitas escuchar pero se trata de cuando tu padre me pidió matrimonio.

Arnold la miro curioso, él sabía detalles gracias al diario de su padre pero ahí todo estaba escrito desde el punto de vista de su él y muy poco sabía de lo que su madre pensó de la época en que se conoció con su padre.

Stella notando que había obtenido la atención de su hijo, busco entre sus recuerdos ese momento en el cual por causa de sus inseguridades rechaza al amor de su vida el que ahora era su esposo.

—Esto pasó días antes de que tu padre se me propusiera pero poco después de que le devolviéramos _El Corazón_ a los ojos verdes.

* * *

Después del largo camino de vuelta al campamento Stella noto que su novio caminaba algo distraído, intento que conversaran pero él solo respondía en monosílabos. Ella se empezó a preocupar preguntándose si acaso había hecho algo malo pero cuando Miles le tomo la mano y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora pensó que todo estaba bien por lo menos hasta el día siguiente.

—Volvimos del campamento hasta la ciudad principalmente por la falta de víveres, cuando llego ella. —Stella apretó los dientes y puños molesta.

— ¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella, papá? —Arnold nunca había escuchado sobre otra mujer.

— Oh, solo una ex compañera de universidad, hijo. —dijo despreocupadamente Miles.

— ¿solo una ex compañera de universidad? También fue tu ex novia.

—Stella, realmente no puedo creer que todavía estés enojada porque Sandra nos fue a visitar. —El hombre enarco una ceja a su esposa, divertido.

—Estabas celosa, mamá pero… ¿Por qué? —el chico que sabía que su padre se había enamorado a primera vista de su madre, como contaba en su diario.

—porque estaba insegura…

Cuando Sandra llego a San Lorenzo, no se pudo evitar sentir desplazada. La recién llegada no solo había estudiado con ellos si no que era la mejor amiga tanto de Miles como de Eduardo. Él trio de aventureros, como solían ser conocidos en la facultad, tenían muchas anécdotas juntos las cuales jamás la incluirían a ella. La mujer sabía que era tonto estar molesta por algo que no podía cambiar pero no podía evitar pensar en la buena pareja que harían Miles y Sandra, se notaban muy cercanos había ocasiones en donde sentía que era dejada de lado apropósito por ellos, pero eso no podía ser después de todo la mujer le había dicho que no sentía absolutamente nada más que amistad por él y estaba segura de que él la amaba.

— y ahí te diste cuenta que todas habían sido imaginaciones tuyas ¿no? — pregunto Arnold.

—Pues no, efectivamente me habían intentado dejar de lado. — Stella le dio un toque en la nariz, con el dedo índice, para que la dejara continuar.

Cada vez los celos que Stella estaba intentando controlar iban en aumento estaba muy molesta, la mujer los había acompañado de vuelta al campamento en el que estaban y no había podido tener ningún minuto a solas con su novio, en todo ese tiempo. A veces sentía a Sandra voltearse a mirarla y reírse, en un principio pensó que era su imaginación pero cuando empezó a suceder de manera más recurrente, lo único que quería era golpearla. Miles pronto solo la empezó a evitar y eso hizo que mal interpretara la situación.

—y ¿Entonces que paso?

Ambos adultos se miraron divertidos al notar la ansiedad del pre adolecente. Miles decidió mudamente con su esposa, que era su hora de que el continuara con la historia.

—Bueno hijo, yo le propuse matrimonio a tu madre.

—ah, esa parte ya la sabia.

— ¿Seguro?

—claro, en el diario dice que ella dijo que sí. —Arnold apoyo el codo en la mesa para poder posar su barbilla en su mano.

—Pues te equivocas campeón, dijo que no.

—Que no —Arnold abrió los ojos sorprendido. —pero eso no es lo que escribiste.

—Claro que no, hijo. —le guiño un ojo. —había que dejarle cosas para contar a nuestro hijo.

El hombre no entendía porque la mujer le había dicho que no, él sabía que se conocían hace muy poco pero estaba seguro que ella era el amor de su vida todo parecía bien entre ellos y lo peor que le dijo que se marchaba ¿Qué haría? Ojala su padre estuviera ahí, el sabría que aconsejarle claro después de decirle que nunca comiera frambuesas si no hacía algo ahora ella se marcharía pero no la dejaría sin luchar.

Stella estaba confundida porque si Miles seguía enamorado de Sandra ¿por qué le había propuesto matrimonio a ella?, estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas para irse del lugar cuando fue interceptada por la pelinegra.

—Apártate de mi camino.

La mujer solo se quedó mirándola fijamente antes de hablar. — ¿Por qué huyes?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hago?

—Yo pregunte primero.

—Nosotras no somos amigas y para que lo sepas no huyo de nada es solo que mi tiempo se acabó de aquí. —Stella se ajustó las correas de su mochila para poder irse, lamentaba no poder haberse despedido de Eduardo pero no soportaba más el dolor de estar ahí.

—Entonces dijiste que no.

Stella detuvo su avanzar. — ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— ¿Qué dijiste que no? No lo sabía. —la mujer se encogió de hombros indiferente.

—me refiero al hecho que Miles se me propuso.

—Ah, él me lo dijo. —respondió tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿él te lo dijo? — Stella miro el piso extrañada, preguntándose porque él haría eso. ¿No acaso eso quemaría todos sus puentes para una reconciliación con la mujer? — no entiendo cuál es el juego que ustedes se traen entre sí, pero yo no me prestare para nada.

—No es ningún juego.

—Mira no entiendo porque estás aquí o porque te importa si me voy o me quedo. Si no tienes nada importante que decir yo me marcho. —la mujer nuevamente se puso en marcha.

—Estas cometiendo un error, Miles es un buen hombre y creo que esta honestamente enamorado de ti. Como bien dijiste, no somos amigas pero él me importa siempre ha sido un buen amigo y es un buen tipo. No sé los motivos qué te llevo a rechazar su propuesta y tampoco mi intención es inmiscuirme pero ustedes se ven tan enamorados uno del otro, que estaba feliz por su unión.

— ¿Estabas feliz? pero porque lo estarías ¿No se supone que tú aun estas enamorada de él?

— ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado.

—pero ustedes estaban todo el tiempo juntos riéndose que imagine… ¡Además ustedes fueron novios en la universidad!

—Claro, fuimos novios por tres días.

— ¡Tres días! —exclamo asombrada.

—Si eso fue porque todos dijeron que nos veíamos bien juntos y decidimos darnos una oportunidad que comenzó el lunes en la mañana y término un miércoles por la tarde — la mujer se rio entre dientes. — ¿Puedes creer que no tuvimos ninguna cita? Y mucho menos un beso.

—pero…pero ¿Por qué te reías entonces?

—Ah, eso lo siento es una mala costumbre que tengo. —la mujer se encogió de hombros avergonzada. —cada vez que me cuentan un secreto no puedo evitar mirar a la persona y reírme. No es la primera vez que eso me trae problemas—se golpeó en la frente con la palma de la manos al saber que nuevamente su mala costumbre provoco problemas. — pero te juro que no fue con mala intención. — Sandra se acercó a la otra mujer para tomarla de las manos. — Stella, lo siento si es mi culpa que rechazaras a Miles él siempre ha sido un buen amigo y sé que te quiere de verdad no dejes que un mal entendido se interponga entre ustedes.

—pero ustedes comparten tantas cosas juntos. —soltándose de la pelinegra, Stella volteo afligida. —yo jamás podre igualar todos esos recuerdos.

—no necesitas igualarlos. —Miles que había estado escuchando casi toda la conversación decidió hacer su aparición. —con que estés en cada uno de los pasos que demos de ahora en adelante es suficiente no sé qué pueda traer el futuro pero si lo que trae es que durmamos en una civilización perdida dentro de la jungla por casi diez años o criemos a nuestro hijo con cabeza de balón en la casa de huéspedes me gustaría que lo hiciéramos juntos. ¿Qué dices aceptas ser mi esposa?

—Miles, yo…

—Stella… —él hombre se acercó para tomar las manos de su amada.

—Sandra… —Ambos se voltearon ver a la mujer que había pronunciado su propio nombre. — ¿Qué? Si yo no pronuncio mi nombre nadie lo hará— a ver la mirada molesta de los novios, decidió que era hora de marchar o por lo menos estar lo suficientemente lejos para poder espiar sin que la notaran.

—Lo siento, Miles creo que malinterprete las cosas…

El rubio la tomo del mentón para poder besarla. —No importa, tampoco te dejaría ir sin luchar estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tener una oportunidad para convencerte que eres mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela, mi…

Miles no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por la boca de su novia, después de un buen rato de besarse Stella se separó repentinamente para abrazarlo y darle el sí.

—Y ese si fue el que escribí en el diario. —ambos adultos volvieron del baúl de los recuerdos. — ¿entonces entiendes cuál es el punto de esta historia?

— ¿Qué no te rías mientras guardas un secreto?

— ¿Qué? —ambos adultos se miraron extrañados antes de gritar un exaltado ¡No! Al escuchar la suave risa de su hijo se dieron cuenta que ambos habían sido burlado por un niño de tan solo once años.

—entiendo lo que me intentan decir con su historia.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí. —confirmo el niño. —No dejare que el pasado se interponga en mi futuro. — Arnold ya más relajado continúo hablando. — Cuando Helga me mostro todo lo que había hecho por mí me sentí muy alagado pero a la vez me asuste. No por lo creativo de todo, si no porque pensé que ella me tiene en un pedestal al que quizás yo no le haría justicia. De un momento a otro estuve consiente de todas esas veces que la ignore, aunque fuese sin intención, ella permaneció insistiendo con paciencia esperando que yo me diera cuenta de la chica tan especial que estaba oculta y que era el único que sabía que estaba ahí me dio mucha seguridad pero a la vez descubrir que hubieron otros chicos que la notaron antes que yo… eso me volvió un poco loco y nublo mi juicio haciendo que me comportara realmente mal con ella. —el chico suspiro triste al decir lo último pero negó para volver a levantar la frente y sonreír tranquilo. —sé lo que tengo que hacer y lo haría ahora mismo si no es porque ya es muy tarde y es algo que debo hacer en persona.

— ¿Entonces te sirvo Arnold?

—Sí, mucho. — el pre adolecente bostezo somnoliento. —Ya estoy cansado, me voy a dormir.

Ambos adultos lo abrazaron deseándoles las buenas noches. — ¿lo habremos hecho bien?

—muy bien, Miles. —el abuelo se asomó desde el marco de la puerta.

— ¿papá nos estabas escuchando?

—por supuesto, sigue siendo mi nieto y ustedes lo hicieron muy bien. — se acercó a darle una palmadita en el hombro a su hijo igual que cuando era un niño y cuando vio la mirada esperanzada de Stella, que también esperaba su felicitación le revolvió los cabellos igual que a una niña. Él abuelo rodó los ojos pensando cuantos niños tenia ahora en la pensión. —además les venía a avisar que yo no entraría al baño de abajo.

Después que el hombre se fue apareció la madre del rubio—yo que ustedes hago lo que él dice. — Gertie también se había asomado a la cocina con uno de sus extraños atuendo.

Stella se apoyó en su marido con una sonrisa. —Amo vivir en esta casa.

—Yo también cariño, yo también.

Pero por un instante Miles pensó que para que su padre los hubiese felicitado lo más probable que la historia careciese de sentido con el consejo y simplemente se hubiesen ido por las ramas, aunque mejor dejarlo así. Lo importante es que Arnold le hubiese servido o eso esperaba pensó dudoso.

* * *

Helga ya había tenido suficiente de todo, ella iría donde ese adorable pero celoso cabeza de balón a aclarar las cosas, que importaba si ya no había sorpresa acaso lo que ella no siempre quiso era que Arnold le prestara atención. ¿No se había esforzado por años? ¿No las cosas, curiosamente, muchas veces le salieron al revés? ¿Qué importaba perder una sorpresa? ya habrían muchos momentos en el futuro para darle otras. Así que decidida prácticamente corrió para dirigirse a la vieja pensión ubicada en la calle Vine iba llegando a la esquina cuando chocó contra algo o más bien algo, abrió los ojos confundida cuando vio al chico de todos sus afectos frente a ella con una mano en la zona que al parecer se había golpeado.

— ¡Arnold!

— ¡Helga!

—Yo tengo algo que decirte. —Ambos chicos hablaron simultáneamente.

—Yo primero. —Nuevamente sus voces se sincronizaron.

—Cheez continuaremos así todo el día. —Gruño Helga.

—al parecer y por eso ¿puedo ser quien hable primero?

—Claro.

—Bien, vamos. —él chico tomo de la mano de la niña para que ambos se dirigieran a otro lugar para hablar.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

Después de unos minutos los niños llegaron hasta el viejo Pete, el que por suerte estaba desocupado, una vez ambos niños estuvieron sentados el chico se preparó para hablar.

—Helga, solo quiero disculparme. Sé que sido un reverendo idiota pero… pero todo el amor que siento por ti es tan grande que no sé cómo manejarlo en mi pecho. Sé que piensas que soy maravilloso pero he tardado tanto tiempo en notarte, que tengo miedo que ahora que estamos juntos te des cuenta que no soy lo que esperabas y que ya no me ames de la misma manera. — él chico suspiro triste. — Quizás sea tonto pero saber que habías amado por tanto tiempo me tranquilizaba pero ahora está este chico… yo realmente tenía miedo. — de un momento a otro Arnold dejó de lado su melancolía para tomar las manos de la niña y sonreírle. —Quiero que sepas que nada ni nadie te alejara de mi lado y me esforzare en ser el chico que crees que soy.

—Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. —Helga negó repetidamente con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos, antes de continuar. — quien lo diría de ti posesivo, celoso, inseguro pero con todo eso te amo, sé que aun somos niños. Vamos sólo tenemos once años pero creo que estamos destinados a estar juntos, he leído mucho y sé que existe el concepto de almas gemelas, le he rezado todos los días al cielo y las estrellas para que tu fueras la mía a veces tengo que pellizcarme la cara para creer que esto es real. Te amo tontito, te amo más que a nadie en este y en mil universos más y vamos a dejar un par de cosas claras; lo único que necesito es que seas tu mismo asi me gustas ademas me gusta saber que no siempre eres perfecto y lo segundo por ese chico realmente no te preocupes no es nada impo...— ¿Arnold que pasa? ¿Estas llorando? — la chica se tuvo que detener al notar que su novio se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos.

—Yo también te amo Helga, más que a nadie en este y mil universos más. — él chico la abrazo, no sabía si para enfatizar sus palabras o para reconfortarse a sí mismo pero era tan agradable. Al recordar que ella también quería decirle algo se separó por un instante para mirarla a los ojos.— Por cierto ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir?

—Ah, eso. Bueno… —Helga se llevó la mano al cuello pensando que ya no era necesario que arruinara su sorpresa. —Solo venía a decirte que el catorce de febrero tenemos una cita.

—Oh, ¿a pesar de lo tonto que fui?

—Sip, cabeza de balón y no me cuestiones. Nos veremos en Cheez Paris a las siete en punto.

—pero pensé que habías dicho…

Helga callo a Arnold con un beso para que dejara de hablar, cuando se detuvo el chico escuchó que decía algo como que era un cabeza de balón pero no estaba seguro de repente hacía mucho calor y Helga ya estaba bajando las escaleras sin él.

* * *

Gerald que también se había levantado temprano el domingo, después de todo el enredo de Arnold y Helga, el chico había decidió enviarle un mensaje a Phoebe para tener una cita en el parque. Su cita sería a medio día, estaba tan nervioso se acomodó el cabello una y otra vez, se tomó el aliento en repetidas ocasiones, se olfateo y por suerte solo detecto el aroma del perfume de su padre. El chico llevaba unas flores para su querida novia.

La niña llegó caminando pacíficamente hasta en donde se encontraba Gerald, lo saludó cortésmente. Juntos caminaron alrededor del lugar. Se acercaron a darles de comer a los patos, comieron una ligera merienda, después tomaron un mantecado cada uno, mientras hacían todo eso hablaban de todo y nada a la vez. Ya era tarde cuando notaron que era hora de despedirse.

Gerald caballerosamente llevo a Phoebe hasta el pórtico de su casa y cuando estaba marchándose escucho un ¡oh rayos! Para luego sentir como unos labios se posaban fuertemente en su boca, la niña que se suponía era la más tímida de la clase lo estaba besando hambrientamente y aunque todo paso en un par de minutos Gerald pronto creía haber comprendido lo que su amigo había dicho.

Por su parte Phoebe, que había tomado el consejo de Helga, entro muy avergonzada en su hogar hasta llegar a su habitación y saltar alegremente sobre la cama.

 **¿Fin?**

 **NA: Gracias a todos por leer! en realidad este no es el fin queda un pequeño epílogo.**

 **Como es un regalo para Sandra, decidí ocupar su nombre porque simplemente mala, muy mala inventando nombre a personajes inventados.**

 **Monvar: ya esta, espero que te guste.**

 **Blue-Azul-Acero: era su hora de estar confundido por Helga.**

 **Sandra D: Arnold es celoso, imaginate si lo fue con Lila como lo seria con Helga con quien si va a tener un algo que por cierto Craig confirmo.**

 **MissHillwooD: en realidad, los celos que le intento dar alguna vez a Arnold, por fin tuvieron resultado no se... pero le tengo fe a Helga que ya esta acostumbrada a estar confusa a ser la parte racional, algunas veces.**

 **ELI VENTURA: Gracias y Saludos!**

 **angiecg: ya esta, espero te guste.**

 **LyzBH: Gracias hoy no tenia mucho que hacer asi que me decidi poner al dia con las historias y publicadas y con otras que tengo por publicar. Gracias :)**

 **Saludos y Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad.**

 **PD:el proximo capitulo sera el epílogo y el final.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holi a Todos!**

 **Por fin les traigo el epílogo, disfruten!**

 **DISCLAIMER: HEY ARNOLD! No me pertenece.**

 **EPÍLOGO** **.**

Arnold estaba vestido muy elegantemente para la cita con su pequeña novia. Su familia estaba realmente muy entusiasmada, en especial su madre. Stella aun no podía creer lo mucho que había crecido su pequeño bebé, sintió sus ojos humedecerse pero respiro profundamente para poder seguir sacando fotos al niño.

—uhm ¿Mamá?

— ¿Si, Arnold?

— ¿No crees que ya son suficientes fotos? —él preadolescente estaba avergonzado de tanta atención, miró a su padre pidiendo ayuda pero este simplemente se rió de su vergüenza.

Miles no podían culpar a su esposa por querer tener inmortalizados todos los preciosos recuerdos que estaban creando con su hijo pero cuando noto que ya se hacía tarde no le quedó de otra que intervenir.

—Querida, ya se hace tarde. Es hora de ir a dejar a Arnold.

— ¿Irme a dejar?

—claro, a tu cita.

Arnold negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, es necesario. Realmente me puedo ir solo, no se preocupen.

—Sabemos que no es necesario… —Empezó su padre.

—Pero queremos hacerlo. —Termino Stella.

Al ver los rostros esperanzados de sus padres, el chico no pudo decir que no.

* * *

Helga por su parte, estaba terminando de alistarse, se había decidido por llevar su cabello en un peinado de medio recogido para que este cayera por su espalda pero que a la vez no le tapara el rostro. Se cambió de ropa cuidadosamente, se maquilló, busco lo único que le había faltado hasta la mañana y nuevamente le dio las gracias mentalmente a la madre de su amado.

Se calzó la sandalia faltante para mirarse en el gran espejo, que estaba en su habitación, se sintió bastante satisfecha con el resultado porque a pesar de que la ropa era vieja le sentaba bien aunque curiosamente le apretaba un poco en algunas partes. Tomó una larga gabardina para poder abrigarse y ocultar su pequeña sorpresa. La niña no lo noto, pero una sonrisa soñadora iluminó su rostro mientras salía al exterior.

Mientras caminaba con destino a su rumbo, Cheez Paris, pensó en el acontecimiento que sucedió ahí mismo hace un año donde nuevamente las cosas fueron un poco locas pero finalmente todo salió bien y esperaba que hoy las cosas fueran menos locas pero que de igual manera salieran bien. Ella se preocupó de llevar suficiente dinero, ya sabía que no debía pedir cosas extrañas, personalmente se encargó de la reserva con anticipación y además prometió que se comportaría.

Con todo eso en mente la preadolescente apresuró el paso para llegar antes que Arnold y no arruinar la sorpresa.

* * *

Mientras veía las calles iluminarse, Arnold pensó en la última vez que estuvo en Cheez París, el año pasado con Cécile o la falsa Cecile quien finalmente nunca le había revelado su verdadero nombre.

Cecile era una chica agradable, sensata y muy madura, recordaba su expresión insegura al dejar que se llevara nuevamente su sandalia con la promesa de volverse a encontrar. Le hubiese gustado verla una vez más para poder contarle que al final todo había salido bien con la chica que, en ese entonces, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Lo que el chico no noto, fue que mientras divagaba sus padres habían pasado de largo en la calle que debían doblar para poder llegar a su destino.

* * *

Helga entró en la recepción de Cheez París, unos diez minutos antes que se cumpliera la hora prometida. Vio al pomposo garzón leer el nombre de los clientes, que le anteceden, antes de dejarlos pasar.

Cuando llego el turno de Helga, el hombre miro a la niña con la ceja enarcada reconociendo a la pequeña. Pensó por un momento ignorarla, pero de alguna manera había logrado engañarlos para poder obtener una reserva.

—Apellido madeimoselle.

—Pataki. — Helga, sabía que cualquier paso en falso la dejaría fuera. Así que ignoro el tono claramente antipático del adulto.

Después de rebuscar falsamente por unos largos minutos, en el libro de reservas, el hombre por fin dejo pasar a la jovencita.

Antes de que la pudiera dar otro paso más, la voz del hombre la hizo detenerse.

—pero antes, ¿la ayudo con su abrigo?

— ¿mi abrigo? —si se lo pasaba su sorpresa estaría arruinada.

—Sí, su abrigo. Hágame el favor de entregármelo para poder guardarlo.

—eh, no. Gracias.

—No es una opción.

—Mira, amigo. Pues tampoco es una opción quitármelo.

—Señorita, ya le dije que me pase su abrigo. —Insistió entre dientes, una vez más, el hombre.

—no se lo daré. — se negó rotundamente.

—prometió comportarse. —Elevo la voz Jack.

—sí y en ninguna parte dice que le tengo que pasar mi abrigo.

El camarero noto de reojo que los demás clientes estaban pendientes de lo que estaba pasando, se aclaró la garganta e intento razonar con la niña de la manera más amable posible.

—Está claramente informado en el código de etiqueta. —El hombre señalo un cuadro que indicaba el tipo de ropa con el que no se podía entrar al lugar.

La chica leyó:

 ** _· No ropa deportiva._**

 ** _· No ropa de baño._**

 ** _· No pies descalzos._**

 ** _· No Abrigos en el interior._**

Eran unas estúpidas reglas, pero ella sabía improvisar sobre la marcha.

—bueno, pues estoy resfriada. —la niña fingió un estruendoso estornudo. —y tengo frio. — se abrazó a sí misma y castañeo los dientes para hacer ver más realista sus palabras. —así que usted entenderá que no me lo puedo quitar.

Al ver la mirada retadora de la niña y escuchar los cuchicheos de los comensales. A él no le quedo de otra que dejarla pasar pero ella no ganaría.

* * *

Cuando Arnold se dio cuenta que estaban demasiado lejos, ya era muy tarde. Alertó a sus padres pero estos aún no estaban familiarizados con todas las calles de la ciudad, lamentablemente ninguno se preocupó de llevar sus pertenencias y el Packard no contaba con GPS. Arnold intento dar las indicaciones para poder devolverse pero estaban en una zona muy lejana de su vecindario.

— ¿Derecha o izquierda, Arnold? —Stella le pregunto a su hijo.

—No sé, no conozco esta parte de la ciudad.

—Miles. Disminuye la velocidad y pregúntales a esas personas de ahí. —Stella vio una oportunidad en un par de transeúntes que esperaban en la parada del autobús.

—No te preocupes. Ya lo tengo todo bajo control, sé por dónde es el camino. —Respondió, pasando de largo a las personas.

Unos metros más adelante, vieron a una pareja caminar por la acera. Stella intento, nuevamente, pedir indicaciones pero el hombre acelero la velocidad indicando que sabían dónde estaban solo para un kilómetro después estar más perdidos que antes.

Stella sabía lo despistado que podía ser su marido pero ¿qué problema tenían los hombres con preguntar las direcciones? Así que evitando perder una nueva oportunidad de pedir un poco de ayuda la mujer llamó su atención con una voz falsamente azucarada.

—Amor…

—Sí, cielo.

— ¿Qué opinas del sofá de la habitación de Arnold? —pregunto Stella.

—Es muy cómodo pero muy pequeño.

—y ¿del antiguo sofá verde?

—ese es más grande pero muy duro. —respondió con una mueca el hombre, sin despegar la vista del frente. — ¿Por qué me preguntas? ¿Quieres cambiar nuevamente los muebles?

—Porque si no preguntas la dirección o mínimo me pasas el volante, tendrás que elegir uno de los dos para dormir esta noche.

Ni a Miles ni a Arnold engañaba la falsa sonrisa en el rostro de Stella, ella estaba enojada y cumpliría su palabra. Y aunque el chico se sentía ciertamente aliviado que su madre condujera, ya que llegaría a su destino, no pudo evitar recordar que ya la habían multado dos veces.

Miles se detuvo en un espacio habilitado para estacionarse, se bajó con cuidado y dio la vuelta para poder sentarse en el lado del pasajero mientras que Stella se pasó de un asiento a otro. La mujer se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad, puso en marcha el motor y ajusto el espejo antes de ponerse en marcha.

—Sera mejor que se agarren.

Tanto padre como hijo, intercambiaron una mirada asustada por el retrovisor y tragaron nerviosos por el rugido del motor al arrancar.

* * *

Jack miro el restaurante lleno. El día de San Valentín eran muy provechoso, ahora lo que le molestaba era esa pequeña niña rubia que estaba sentada de espalda a la ventana. No permitiría que se saliera con la suya, si no quería seguir el protocolo por las buenas lo haría por las malas. El hombre se dirigió a buscar el control remoto del aire acondicionado que estaba justo encima de la chiquilla para poner en marcha su plan.

Helga, por su parte, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos de la hora acordada.

—Cheez, Arnoldo. ¿Por qué me haces esperar? —hablo a la nada, estaba nerviosa. No podía evitar sentirse así. Cada vez que le revelo algún secreto a Arnold su corazón se aceleraba de ansiedad y miedo aunque por suerte el chico se tomó cada confesión con tranquilidad pero aun así no podía evitar ese tumulto de emociones que la atacaban y amenazaban con ahogarla.

Desde su puesto en recepción, el hombre primero probó con subir un par de grados pero al ver que la niña no se inmutaba decidió otro par más. Nuevamente la acción no provoco que la niña cediera así que siguió insistiendo sin notar que los cambios también estaban afectando a otros dispositivos. Los comensales alrededor de la mesa de Helga, se empezaron a sentir sofocados y muy molestos informándoselos a sus propios camareros estos a su vez intentaron informárselo a Jack pero este solo insistía en subir y subir la temperatura.

Las altas temperaturas estaban haciendo que Helga se sintiera mareada. ¿Qué pasaba con la temperatura en ese lugar? Ya no pudiendo resistir más la chica se levantó para ir al baño.

El hombre que solo había estado concentrado en subir la temperatura, al ver que la preadolescente se retiraba de su mesa, sonrió satisfecho. No era lo que él esperaba pero si se marchaba igual servía, cuando volteo había un montón de personas furiosas, que notaron sus malas intenciones y estos no dudaron en darle su merecido por la jugarreta que les había arruinado la noche.

—Para la próxima vez que quiera caldear la temperatura de un lugar, vaya a prenderle la chimenea a su abuela. —Agrego una mujer furiosa, sacudiéndose las manos.

* * *

Los tres Shortman, siguieron su camino pero habían pasado un largo rato sin ver a nadie por las frías calles hasta que un movimiento alerto a Stella.

—Bien, veo a alguien por allá. — la mujer acerco el automóvil a la acera para poder preguntarle a un par de transeúntes que salieron desde un edificio.

Lo malo, que eran un par de adolecentes asustadizos. Los cuales al notar el auto que los perseguía, aumentaron la velocidad de sus pasos casi perdiéndolos. Los chicos, asustados, se metieron a un callejón para intentar perder a sus perseguidores. La mujer no queriendo perder más tiempo y calculando que el vehículo caería por el espacio se subió a la calzada para perseguirlos.

— Vamos, Solo quiero que me den una dirección. —murmuro para sí misma Stella.

—Cariño… —EL hombre intento llamar la atención de su esposa que estaba inclinada al volante.

—Ahora no, miles. ¿Qué no ves que intento concentrarme?

—pero cariño

—No, Miles. —lo único que tenía en mente la mujer era encontrar no perder a las personas que se alejaron corriendo por el callejón, lamentablemente al enfocar su objetivo no noto las luces azul y roja que la esperaban al final del camino.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Si, mi amor?

—La policía está frente a nosotros.

* * *

Cuando Helga volvió del baño la temperatura del lugar había vuelto a la normalidad. Caminó hasta su mesa sintiéndose aliviada de no tener que hacer tantos viajes al baño para poder refrescarse, antes de sentarse miro el reloj que estaba en una pared y ya había pasado una hora, sin que el chico apareciera.

La chica estaba reclinada sobre la mesa cuando una sombra le bloqueo la luz, se levantó ansiosa esperando ver a su amado pero era solamente el camarero, que ahora le cubría un filete de ternera la mitad del rostro.

EL hombre la miro molesto, con su ojo bueno, antes de sacar su lápiz y libreta para tomar la orden de la niña.

—Madeimoselle. ¿Qué ordenara?

—uhm, nada. Espero a mi cita. —Helga miro el reloj, nuevamente, habiendo pasado diez minutos desde que lo miro por última vez.

— madeimoselle, si no pide nada le tendré que pedir que se retire del restaurante. —el camarero volvió a insistir.

— Lumiere, te dije que esperáramos un poco más.

—Mi nombre es Jack. —Rodo los ojos, molesto. — pero puede pedir un vaso de agua o una gaseosa, igual serviría.

—Si con eso dejas de molestarme. —suspiro rendida. — Tomare una soda Yahoo.

—se la traeré.

—mph. —Helga no sabía si sentirse molesta o triste por la tardanza de su novio, el no solía llegar tarde y si… ¿se había arrepentido?

XXX

Miles, Stella y Arnold, estaban detenidos en la estación de policía, porque los adolescentes creyeron que eran unos acosadores. Lamentablemente ninguno recordó traer sus documentos para comprobar su identidad así que estarían ahí hasta que llegara Phil y pagara la fianza.

El chico miro el reloj, angustiado, ya eran las nueve menos veinticinco.

—oh no, ya es demasiado tarde de seguro Helga se fue a su casa.

—Lo siento, Cariño.

—lo sentimos, hijo.

—Es nuestra culpa. —volvieron a repetir abrumados ambos adultos.

—Solo lo hicieron porque querían ayudar… —Intento señalar la buena intención de sus padres.

La mujer llamo la atención del policía, golpeando la reja con el zapato. El hombre que había estado recostado con las piernas en el escritorio, mientras comía una dona y bebía de su café, dirigió su mirada a los recién llegados que estaban haciendo ruido.

—Por favor, no somos delincuentes tan solo queríamos llevar a nuestro hijo a una cita con su pequeña novia. —Hablo Stella cuando noto que el hombre por fin despegaba la vista de la vieja televisión.

—Sí, si eso guárdenselo al juez. —el hombre apenas le prestó atención a los presuntos delincuentes

—No es mentira, hoy tenía una cita con mi novia Helga. — El chico intento explicar afligido.

El policía se levantó las gafas negras curioso.

— ¿hablas de una Helga?

— ¿Si?

— podría ser… ¿Helga Pataki?

—Si. Ella misma.

— ¿Hablas de Helga G. Pataki?

—Si. ¿La conoce?

— ¿Te refieres a Helga G. Pataki de la publica 118?

—Si. —Los tres Shortman gritaron exasperados.

—Ah, haber lo dicho antes nosotros los llevaremos a donde necesiten ir.

Mientras el hombre se ponía en pie y buscaba la llave para poder sacarlos, Arnold miro a sus padres con una gran sonrisa, la cual ambos le devolvieron.

* * *

Jack aún estaba adolorido. Se froto el ojo con cuidado mirándose al espejo, estaba algo hinchado y negro pero eso no lo detendría. En algún momento de la noche, el hombre, se había tomado las cosas demasiado personal quizás por malentendidos pasados, quizás por su necesidad de demostrar que podía cumplir su tarea perfectamente o simplemente era un poco de ambas.

El hombre se acercó a su objetivo llevando en perfecto equilibrio, la bandeja que contenía la botella de gaseosa. Lista para ser arrojada sobre su objetivo. Lo que nunca se imaginó, que tropezaría con una cuchara que había quedado olvidada en el piso haciendo que el bebestible cayera sobre una mujer, lamentablemente no la que esperaba, sino una que le había dado una clara advertencia.

La mujer, se levantó de su silla, con la soda goteando desde su cabello a su cara. Se sacó el fino guante celeste y lo último que pudo ver, el camarero, fue la cara de la mujer con el maquillaje corrido y un montón de estrellas.

Cuando la mujer volvió a su lugar, le paso una soda a la niña, diciendo algo de cortesía de la casa. Helga, que no se había percatado de toda la escena, simplemente asintió dando las gracias a la señora.

El hombre casi calvo no conforme con tener los dos ojos amoratados, frustrado por su plan fallido. Tomo lo más cercano a su mano, curiosamente un budín de chocolate y lo arrojo en dirección a una distraída Helga.

* * *

—Entonces eres el novio de esa pequeña picara.

—Sí, Señor.

—La recuerdo bien, me toco ser su mentor para el día de las profesiones. — El hombre espero que la luz roja cambiara a verde antes de continuar. — ¿Sabías que ella me ayudo a atrapar a cuatro maleantes en el robo de un asalto?

— No. Eso es increíble. —Cada día se asombraba más de lo sorprendente que era Helga.

—Exacto, pero ella lo dijo como si nada y tiene un muy buen estilo, me recuerda a mi querida esposa. — El hombre tomo una pausa antes de continuar —Elegiste bien, muchacho. Una chica bonita, inteligente y con garras.

—Lo mismo pensamos nosotros. —Arnold miro a sus padres por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Ahora falta mucho por llegar? —pregunto Miles.

—Es algo embarazoso estar acá atrás. —agrego Stella, incomoda. Al ir por una concurrida calle principal muchas personas los miraban curiosos.

Arnold se esbozó una mueca divertida pero estaba muy preocupado por la hora y no podía evitar delatarse al mirar constantemente el reloj.

— ¿Qué pasa muchacho?

— Yo…—Arnold, se avergonzó de haber sido pillado infraganti pero no era el momento de ser tímido. Él necesitaba llegar lo antes posible. — solo… ¿podría ir un poco más rápido? ya casi son las nueve y Helga debe llevar mucho tiempo esperando. Si es que aún está ahí… —murmuro lo último para sí mismo.

—Entonces, será mejor que se afirmen de donde puedan porque utilizaremos esto. —Así fue como el hombre encendió la sirena de su patrulla haciendo que todo el tráfico se hiciera a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

* * *

Después de haber cruzado, prácticamente, toda la ciudad por fin Arnold llego al Cheez Paris. Entro y miro la espalda de la chica en la ventana y por un leve momento creyó ver a otra persona pero sacudió la cabeza en negación, respiro hondo y entro.

—Helga, cuanto lo siento. —Se acercó a la rubia, que él conocía.

—llegaste… pensé que ya no vendrías. —

— ¿Qué? ¡No! no. Yo solo…—el chico intento calmar a su alocado corazón, antes de continuar. — no creerías todos los problemas que pase para llegar hasta aquí. — se sentó frente a la chica, con las mejillas sonrojadas, Helga realmente se veía muy bonita.

Y así oficialmente comenzó la cita de los pequeños rubios. Arnold le conto de todos los inconvenientes que había tenido antes de llegar al restaurant mientras Helga agregaba alguno de sus ingeniosos comentarios en algunas ocasiones y en otros simplemente reía. Tomaron una pausa para poder ordenar la cena y luego continuaron hablando de distintas cosas en un ambiente muy ameno.

Los comensales, alrededor de la mesa, no podían evitar ver lo adorable que era la pareja de niños los cuales se notaban muy cómodos el uno con el otro, era toda una escena digna de admirar.

Esta vez, Jack, quien era su camarero llego en son de paz, trayendo las cartas para ambos. Al terminar de ordenar su cena, el hombre estaba a punto de irse cuando se detuvo para agregar.

—La cena va por parte de la casa. — guiñando su ojo libre.

— ¿Helga? — Arnold, noto la curiosa acción del hombre que antes solía odiar a Helga.

— ¿Si, Arnold?

— ¿Paso algo antes que yo llegara?

—No, nada en particular. —Sonrió misteriosa, la chica. Mientras bebía de su copa.

—Ahm. —Arnold curioso como siempre no pudo evitar agregar. — ¿Por qué el camarero lleva un filete crudo en la mitad de su cara?

* * *

Después de una satisfactoria cena. A Helga aún le quedaba una cosa por hacer, aunque sentía el agitado golpeteo de su corazón en su pecho y podía sentir los latidos en su garganta y oídos. Se animó a revelar uno de los últimos secretos a su cita.

—Arnold ¿Recuerdas este chico con el que tuve una cita?

El chico que había estado terminando tranquilamente su postre, casi se atraganta.

— ¿Si? —a pesar de que hace tan solo dos días se había sentido extrañamente celoso, cuando Helga menciono al susodicho no sintió temor.

—Bueno, pues hoy también tengo una cita con él.

— ¿Qué? —olviden lo que había pensado anteriormente, se sentía muy celoso ¿Quién se creía ese tipo? Nadie más que él tendría citas de San Valentín o no San Valentín, con Helga.

—Sip, pero antes de decirte quien es. Yo quiero preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que hacías en este mismo lugar con una chica el año pasado?

Arnold no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero después de entender lo molesto que era estar celoso estaba decidido a aclararle a Helga que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—No te preocupes, ella es solo una amiga. —Al ver el gesto que puso Helga, no sabía si había hecho bien o mal en decir eso.

—Con que solo una amiga… —Helga no sabía cómo sentirse. Porque por un lado estaba molesta ¿cómo se atrevía a decir que Cecile era solo una amiga? Y por el otro estaba feliz que no sintiera más que amistad por otra chica.

Arnold malinterpreto el silencio de su novia, en señal de enojo. Así que intento tranquilizarla.

—Helga, tienes que creerme. Realmente la única chica con la que quiero estar, es contigo.

 _—OH mi dulce ángel de mi corazón, que llenas cada instancia con tu hermosa presencia, eres tan tierno que te comería a besos._ —Helga suspiro enamorada mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

De repente Arnold lucia extrañamente acalorado.

—uhm, Helga.

— ¿Sí?

—Estás hablando en voz alta, otra vez.

Helga, entendió el motivo por el cual Arnold se había sonrojado. Él estaba avergonzado. No es que se avergonzara de ella o de lo que decía, se lo había dejado claro con anterioridad, si no que aún le apenaba escuchárselo decir en voz alta.

Los demás clientes no podían evitar, de vez en cuando echarle un vistazo al par de niños. Los cuales se miraban extrañamente avergonzados, no recordaban si alguna vez habían visto algo más adorable que dos pequeños rubios cenar solos, en un día de San Valentín mientras se miraban sonrojados.

Helga se aclaró la garganta, para volver a lo anterior.

—Te creo, Arnold. Ese no era el punto. —Helga se armó de valor, para poder confesarse. Vamos, él ya sabía todo lo peor una confesión mas no lo asustaría o ¿Sí? —pues yo te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Sorpresa? —Arnold, ni se imaginaba que podría ser lo que tenía preparado Helga.

—Sí, mira. La cuestión es que yo conozco a esta chica.

— ¿La conoces? —miro sorprendido a Helga. ¿Cómo es que ella podría saber quién era Cecile? ¿Acaso de eso se trataba su sorpresa? Claro, quizás por eso había mencionado a su cita anterior. Con que de eso se trataba.

—Sí, y ella está aquí esta noche.

—Entiendo. —Arnold tomo la mano de Helga, la cual estaba encima de la mesa y le sonrió.

— ¿Lo entiendes? Y ¿No te sientes sorprendido?

—quizás un poco, pero me alegra que todos hayan tenido un final feliz.

—Espera un segundo ¿A quiénes te refieres con todos?

—A Cecile y al chico con el que saliste en el pasado. Los juntaste en una cita ¿No? Y Por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Helga miro estupefacta a su novio. Ella había pensado que él ya había superado la etapa de la densidad.

—Arnold.

— ¿Si Helga?

—Se llama Arnold.

—Oh. ¿Se llama como yo?

La niña rodo los ojos ¿En serio era tan denso?

—Lo que estoy intentando decir, es que tú fuiste mi cita.

Arnold, abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Si él fue el san Valentín de Helga, eso quería decir que Helga era…

La niña al ver la clara confusión en el rostro del chico, procedió a desabotonarse la larga gabardina…

— ¡Espera! ¿Helga, no crees que somos muy jóvenes para ese tipo de sorpresas?

La chica que solo se había alcanzado a desabrochar la mitad de los botones,

— ¿De que estas hablando? — Miro al chico, con la cara aún más roja que antes y llego a la conclusión de que Gerald tenía razón. Arnold era un chico muy atrevido. Así que solo pudo rodar los ojos para aclarar el error. —No me refiero a ese tipo de sorpresa, burro. Si no a esta. — La chica se apresuró a sacarse el pesado abrigo, nuevo, para mostrar el mismo conjunto que utilizo anteriores y acomodarse el cabello sobre la mitad del rostro.

—Cecile… —pero ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes del parecido? Estudio a la chica de los pies a la cabeza y su reacción fue solo la que un chico como Arnold podía dar. Abrazo a Helga con una su ancha sonrisa, marca Arnold Philip Shortman que solo él podía dar.

—Sabes, ahora todo está completo. — Se separó un momento para poder mirarla nuevamente a los ojos —Me alegro mucho de saber que siempre fuiste tú.

— ¿Si?

—Si. Y creo que soy muy afortunado. —Se puso de puntillas para encontrarse con la boca de su novia, sin darse cuenta que todo el restaurant, incluyendo a sus trabajadores, a sus padres que miraban a través del cristal veían la escena emocionados con un pañuelo en la mano para limpiarse las lágrimas.

* * *

Después de la cena, los padres de Arnold, se devolvieron a la estación de policía para buscar su vehículo. Los chicos regresarían solos a la pensión. Como era tarde Helga no se molestó en volver a su casa y se quedaría con la familia Shortman y los huéspedes en la pensión.

Ambos caminaban de la mano, cuando Arnold, hizo acelerar el paso a la chica.

— ¿Qué pasa, Arnold? — Cuestiono Helga al verse casi arrastrada por las calles.

—Hay que apresurarse. Podemos aprovechar de ocupar el cuarto de juegos, antes que lleguen mis padres.

—Eso suena genial, le demostraremos quienes mandan. —Helga intento seguirle el paso pero su calzado se lo impedía. — Lo siento, Arnold. Estos estúpidos zapatos. —Helga se sacó ambos para poder continuar pero antes de dar un paso Arnold se puso de cuclillas ofreciéndole su espalda. — ¿Arnold que haces?

—Solo quiero que lleguemos antes y no quiero que te lastimes los pies. —Admitió sonrojado, cuando cayó en la cuenta de su acción.

—pero peso mucho. — LA chica miro la tentadora espalda del chico que amaba.

—Vamos, Helga. No sería la primera vez que te llevo ¿o sí? —la chica recordó, otros momentos, que el chico la había cargado. Así que puso sus manos en sus hombros y espero que el chico acomodara sus brazos bajos sus piernas. Cuando se sintió elevada, abrazo a Arnold por el cuello.

Después de avanzar unos cuantos metros, la chica expuso una falla en el plan del niño.

—Arnold, así no vamos más rápido.

—No, pero… ¿Vas cómoda?

—Si…

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del preadolescente cuando Helga suspiro su respuesta en su oído. Él ya sentía que empezaba a sudar, no es que la muchacha pesara mucho pero el esfuerzo por el camino recorrido con el peso adicional en su espalda más el calor del cuerpo de la chica en su espalda ya le estaba empezando a pasar la cuenta. De reojo observo ambas sandalias rojas en la mano de ella.

—Apropósito como conseguiste tener ambos zapatos.

—Tu madre me ayudo, es muy amable.

—Sí que lo es.

Ya podían ver la casa de huéspedes, cuando Helga volvió a hablar.

— Tus padres… ¿Aun están teniendo problemas con la ciudadanía? —Helga sabía que era un tema que últimamente había estado preocupando, a los Shortman ya que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado aun no tenían respuesta por parte del registro civil.

—La verdad, aún no nos han contestado. — Arnold sabía que era un tema delicado que incluso les podía llegar a costar la permanencia en el país pero no valía la pena preocuparse si sus padres habían hecho todo bien. — pero no es motivo de preocupación, mientras no nos digan que no. todo está bien ¿no?

Helga no pudo evitar sonreír ante el positivismo del rubio.

—Eres un cabeza de balón optimista.

—Alguien tiene que serlo, además a ti te queda mejor el papel de pesimista.

Helga entrecerró los ojos molesta, y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

— ¿Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra?

—Por supuesto. No escucho a nadie diciendo _Oye Helga!_

Helga estaba a punto de responder algo cuando, sintió que se iba hacia atrás y se agarró fuertemente al cuello de Arnold. Cuando abrió los ojos ya estaban frente a la puerta de la casa. El Chico se agacho para que ella pudiera bajar y se dirigió a abrir la puerta principal dejando escapar a un montón de animales. Una vez que la manada salió, le hizo un gesto a su novia para que pasara.

La chica entro, rodando los ojos, ante el exagerado gesto del muchacho. Se dirigió ante el famoso cuarto de juegos, Arnold quien la seguía de cerca prendió la consola, eligió una canción, se acomodaron los controles en las muñecas pero antes que pudieran comenzar a bailar cuatro adultos entraron desafiantes.

* * *

Después de una cansada competencia, en la que Phil y Gertie fueron los ganadores, era hora de dormir. Arnold, le cedió su cama a Helga y él se acomodó en el sofá de su habitación, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, después de repasar los mejores momentos del día, cuando algo vino a su mente.

— ¿Helga?

—mph

— ¿Helga, estas despierta?

—No, por eso te estoy contestando. ¿Qué quieres? Ya es tarde y estoy cansada.

—Solo estaba pensando. —se sentó y encendió la luz con el control remoto.

— ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te aplauda?

Arnold entrecerró los ojos, molesto. Ignorando el sarcasmo.

—Solo quería decirte que aparte de ser tu primer San Valentín también soy el primer chico con cabeza de balón que te confiesa su amor.

Helga que en algún momento se sentó en la cama para escuchar al chico, se congelo por unos minutos, estuvo tentada a decirle la verdad pero solo lo dejo ser feliz. Simplemente no podía con esa mirada de medio parpado.

—Claro, Arnold. Claro.

Por millonésima vez, el chico, esbozo una gran sonrisa. Conforme apago la luz y se acomodó en la improvisada cama.

Nuevamente estaba a punto de dormir cuando algo lo molesto lo suficiente para volver a encender las luces.

—Helga ¿Por qué siento que tu tono es ligeramente condescendiente?

—No sé de qué hablas, Arnold. Yo no sé nada. — la chica se envolvió con las sábanas y fingió dormir, ante los reclamos de su novio.

—Helga… — el chico arrastró el nombre de la chica.

La rubia no tenía el corazón para decirle a su amado, que el primer cabeza de balón en declararle su amor, no fue él si no su primo.

 **FIN**

 **Lamento la demora, pero he estado complicada. He tenido muchos dolores en el brazo derecho que me han impedido escribir cómodamente. ayer ya me empecé a sentir mejor y hoy ya tienen la conclusión de esta historia. Por cierto estoy motivada con otra historia para el fandom, que tomara a esta como referencia, así que para que estén atentos.**

 **Lo último antes de contestar los reviews, Este sería el tercer san valentín de Arnold y Helga, el segundo es una historia aparte que publicare para el san valentín del 2019.**

 **Blue-Azul-Acero: perdón como actualice muy de madrugada, no me di cuenta. Tengo pensado un par de spin off que incluyan eso pero por el momento quedara hasta aqui porque estoy muy entusiasmada con otra historia. Gracias!**

 **Angiecg: gracias! espero lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **Sandra D: Me alegro que te gustara. y tu duda... no fue al dia siguiente pero puede ser que dentro de los spin off que tengo pensados los incluya.**

 **Monvar: Gracias!**

 **MissHillwooD: Gracias!, tengo muchas otras ideas entre mis apuntes pero no siempre hay tiempo. Aunque ahora que ya termine esta tengo espacio para publicar una más.**

 **eli ventura: Gracias! espero que te haya gustado el epilogo.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus favs, follow y principalmente por leer.**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
